


You-Know-What

by Amjead



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: Crowley wants to bang; like now





	You-Know-What

**Author's Note:**

> *blows dust off of this account* It's been forever since I've written anything here, let alone some smut. I'm just so excited to be back in the fanfic game. Plase be gentle as it has been awhile since I've written. Anyway, feel free to follow me on Tumblr at howarecatsreal

Aziraphale was reading at the counter of his book shop. He probably should’ve closed for the night a little while ago, but he was just too invested in his book. Suddenly, a demon was beside him. 

“Hello, Angel,” Crowley greeted. 

“Oh!” gasped Aziraphale. “You almost made me drop my book 

“Sorry about that,” said Crowley, not really sorry at all. “Listen, I’m having a bit of a problem and I was thinking that my favorite principality could help me out.” 

“That sounds highly suspicious,” said Aziraphale, the corners of his mouth twitching up and his eyes going back to his book. “What seem to be the problem?” 

“I’m awfully horny,” Crowley matter-of-factly. 

Aziraphale paused for a moment but then, without looking up from his book, said, “Crowley, I don’t know if you know this, but my store is still open. What if I had a customer?” 

_“Please,”_ Crowley badgered. “I’ll make it worth your while.” 

“Oh?” questioned Aziraphale, still feigning disinterest. 

“I’ll let you put it in my you-know-what,” Crowley whispered as he slithered up behind Aziraphale and pressed his body up against his lover’s. 

This time, Aziraphale really did drop his book. He knew exactly what Crowley was implying. This was evident by where Crowley’s body was swelling. Usually, in this position, he would feel a certain body part pressing at his tailbone. This time though, a different body part was pressing at his shoulder blades. Now, Aziraphale loved Crowley in any form he took, but there was something extra special about Crowley donning a pussy and tits. He would never let on, but it was a definite weakness for Aziraphale. 

“Fine,” the angel said casually as he miracled the door locked and the lights turned down. 

“Great,” enthused Crowley as he came back into Aziraphale’s view and hopped up onto the counter. 

To Aziraphale’s delight, Crowley had changed clothes for the occasion. Black pants and shoes had been swapped for a black skirt, heels, and stockings. The skirt was just short enough that a peek of bare thigh was exposed. Since Crowley was obviously wearing thigh-highs, that meant that she was also wearing garters. Aziraphale felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He loved Crowley in garters. 

“H-how do you want to do this?” Aziraphale asked shyly. 

Crowley spread her legs as far as she could and said, “It’s really up to you.” 

Aziraphale looked up Crowley’s skirt and enjoyed the view of her silky red panties. He figured that there was an even better angle to see them at though. 

“All right,” said Aziraphale, feeling a bit more confident. “That’s enough with the dramatics. Take you skirt off.” 

Crowley did as she was told and shimmied out of her skirt. Now Aziraphale could appreciate her lingerie more fully. Her panties were a low-cut V shape and incredibly silky looking. 

“There’s a pretty picture,” Aziraphale mused as he gently rubbed his thumb against Crowley’s clit. 

“You’re turning me on,” said Crowley, a light gasp escaping her lips. 

“That’s the idea; isn’t it?” replied Aziraphale. “Take off your top.” 

Crowley did as she was told and removed her blouse and jacket. Now she was totally topless; no bra for her. Aziraphale’s thumb retreated from Crowley’s clit, much to her dismay, and he helped himself to two handfuls of tit. He generously squeezed her chest and, occasionally, flicked a finger or two over her nipples. 

“Beautiful,” Aziraphale sighed. “I could eat you right up.” 

“I wish you would,” groaned Crowley, feeling desperate for a more intimate touch. 

“You're rather eager tonight,” Aziraphale noted. 

“I already told you,” said Crowley. “I’m crazy horny.” 

“What brought this on?” asked Aziraphale. 

“I was looking at porn,” Crowley said casually. “It was fine for a while, but then I got bored and I realized that I don’t need porn when I get the best orgasms from my very own boyfriend.” 

Aziraphale smiled at the praise, but felt a little weird that Crowley had been watching porn. Oh well. That was just his angel side being prudish again. Either way, he knew that he could spin this into some sexy fun. 

“Naughty,” Aziraphale chided, giving a light smack to one of Crowley’s breasts. “What kind of things were going on in this pornography?” 

“Pussy eating,” said Crowley innocently as she grabbed at her panties. 

“Oh, I see,” replied Aziraphale. “No wonder you wanted to be a woman tonight. You want me to, uh, perform cunnilingus on you. Well, I don’t think you’ve earned it. Why should I reward you for being so naughty? Flip yourself over.” 

“You sound deliciously erotic when you talk like that,” said Crowley as she flipped herself over; now lying flat on the counter. 

This angle offered a whole new view of Crowley’s panties. The back was entirely made of lace with a little keyhole at the center of the waist band. Aziraphale let out a lengthy exhale as he admired this peach of an ass. No more holding back though. Aziraphale raised a hand and brought it down in a satisfying spank. 

“Thank you, sir,” Crowley teased. “May I have another?” 

“You don’t have to say that,” Aziraphale choked out, caught totally off guard. 

“Oh, why not?” Crowley pressed. “You don’t want to be my big bad dom?” 

Aziraphale spanked her again to shut her up. Then, he spanked her ten more times. After, Aziraphale inspected the red marks appearing on Crowley’s ass. He didn’t think it was possible, but it became more beautiful this way. He didn’t get to admire it for long because Crowley flipped over again. 

_“Now_ will you eat my pussy?” she begged. 

Aziraphale ignored the question and just petted Crowley’s cunt through her panties. 

“I wonder what would happen if I unlocked the door,” Aziraphale mused as Crowley squirmed beneath him. “People might come in to browse. They’d certainly get an eyeful. Imagine their shock when they see you desperately offering your slutty little cunt to me. Maybe I’ll make you show them your naughty, bruised bottom. Such lovely marks; they are. Marks that make you all mine.” 

Just then, Crowley sat up very quickly and growled, _“Fuck me now!”_

“Patience, darling,” Aziraphale chided as he gently pushed her back down. “Dinner is before dessert and you know that I like to take my time when I eat.” 

With that, Aziraphale roughly pulled off Crowley’s panties and hoisted her legs into the air. He bent down and slurped up Crowley’s cunt as if it were the tastiest ice cream. Crowley squealed with delight. Then, Aziraphale licked meticulous designs on Crowley’s clit; enjoying the salty taste and the musky scent. Just when Crowley thought she couldn’t take much more, Aziraphale changed tactics and thrust is tongue deep into her pussy. 

“Oh, _fuck,”_ she cried. 

Aziraphale’s neglected cock was dripping like mad. He wanted to be inside of Crowley _now._

“Off the counter,” Azriaphale commanded. “I want to fuck you from behind.” 

Crowley’s head was swimming with lust as she did what she was told. She got to her feet and then turned to face the counter. Aziraphale miracled away his own clothes and slid behind her and pressed his hardened cock against the small of her back. 

“I want you to take all of it,” Aziraphale lustfully rasped. “Will you?” 

Crowley nodded enthusiastically; unable to speak. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around her and used his left hand to squeeze her breast. His right hand was gripping her jaw and he stuck fingers into her mouth. Crowley greedily sucked Aziraphale’s fingers; her forked tongue wrapping around each digit. It drove Aziraphale absolutely wild when she did that. His cock gave an eager pull and he knew it was time. 

Crowley whimpered when Aziraphale took his hand away from her breast and face, but let out an aroused, _“Oh,”_ when he bent her over the counter. 

“What a fantastic wet pussy you’ve presented me,” Aziraphale praised as he gave a chaste kiss to Crowley’s labia. 

“Please fuck me,” Crowley breathed. 

Instead of answering, Aziraphale fulfilled the request. He splayed possessive hands on Crowley’s back and slowly slid into her warm pussy. 

_“Ngghhh,”_ Crowley groaned as Aziraphale filled her. 

_“Oo,_ you feel so nice and tight around me,” Aziraphale complimented. 

He started off with easy thrusts to warm them up, but after a little while, Crowley moaned, _“Harder!”_

Aziraphale nodded once and picked up the pace. With each thrust, their bodies met with a filthy slap and a new moan fell from Crowley’s lips. 

“Oh, my angel,” Crowley hollered. “You feel so good!” 

“You like that?” Aziraphale egged. “You like it when I fill your pussy?” 

_“Yes,”_ gasped Crowley. 

Aziraphale could feel Crowley tighten around him. He knew she was close to cumming. He was too. After a few more thrusts, he began spasming; filling Crowley’s cunt with his cum. That was exactly what Crowley needed to send her over the edge. She came with a scream. The two of them stayed together through their aftershocks. Once they began to come down, Aziraphale snapped his fingers and they were on his bed. In an instant, their bodies were intertwined as they cuddled and gently kissed each other. 

“I still can’t believe that you were off watching porn today,” Aziraphale chuckled. 

“I have a confession to make,” said Crowley with a sheepish grin. “I wasn’t actually watching porn. I was just jonesing for your cock.” 

“You could’ve just told me,” said Aziraphale with a playful swat. “You didn’t have to come up with a fabrication.” 

“I know,” Crowley admited with a smile. “It’s just more fun when you discipline me.” 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and kissed Crowley’s forehead. 

“I love you, darling.” 

“I love you too, angel.”


End file.
